Strange Moments
by Phantom-Akiko
Summary: Several oneshots featuring mostly Shinichi and Kaito. But also Heiji and Saguru. Could contain shonen-ai in some chapters. Beware of strangeness and supernatural.
1. Annoying Prisoner

Hi, everyone!

This is my first fanfic in english! (I'm a German)

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I neither own Magic Kaito nor Detective Conan, but I wish I would!

Annoying prisoner 

„I can't do it anymore!"

The policeman shouted in his superior's face.

"He's always breaking out again, walking around and giving me fits, when I see him again in a corridor!"

"Did you really think he wouldn't cause trouble when he would be arrested? He already caused so much trouble when he was out of there!"

The older man was a lot more calm, than this poor person in front of him.

"He's not supposed to break out, not supposed to have anythink else in his room than the normal forniture and especially not supposed to have any sort of fun in a place like this!"

"Oh, don't you like magic tricks?"

An amused voice came out behind the quite new policeman.

His face turned white.

He turned around.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!

He's doing it again!"

The policeman pointed with a finger at the smiling youth in front of him.

"See? That can't be! He's not allowed to break out of his cell! He—he—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

The two other men watched him to ran away screaming.

The older turned to the brown unruly haired magican.

"Can't you leave him only one break in a week? He'll go crazy if you unlock your cell every day once or twice, take a walk in the corridors of the high safety prison you're in and returning to your cell after either a policeman had found you or after two hours of walking! And your doves are annoying the other prisoners by cooing! But I have to say it's nice that you are still here, you could have vanished if you want, coundn't you?"

"Heh, yeah! I could!"

The phantom thief was grinning.

"But then I would miss the whole fun with inexperienced police officers!"


	2. Tears of Lost

(I don't own Magic Kaito!)

Tears of lost

The phone was ringing.

Some picked it up.

A yawn.

"Moshi-moshi? Nakamori residence…."

"Aoko? It's me!"

"O-tousan? Why are you calling that late? It's already…"

A short pause.

"..after one hour! Did something happen?"

Something came up in her head.

"You…don't tell me you caught the Kaitou Kid this heist! That would be fantastic!"

"No, sorry dear! Something bad happened and i…I wanted to let you know first.

It's your Kaito-kun, he's…he was the Kid!"

"What? No! It can't be! He woulnd't do something like that! Never!"

But in her heart she had already known the truth, but she never wanted to know and had put the thoughts away.

"You said you hadn't caught him! So why do know that it's him?"

"Somebody shot at him at the heist and…Aoko, he's dead!"

A very long pause.

Soft sniffes could be heard at the other end of the phone.

"Sorry…"

She hung up.

The Keibu looked a little lost at his cellphone.

//I'm sorry, too, Aoko…//

The girl went upstairs to her bedroom.

She threw herself in the soft blanket and pillows.

She cried in one of her pillows.

//Why…? Why let you me alone? Don't you know that I can't live withou you, you Idiot?//

Something cold on her shoulder made her turn around in panic.

There he stood, smiling at her as if nothing happened.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kaito…?"

Her voice was like a wisper.

He nodded.

"It can't be…o-tousan told me you are dead!"

She reached for him with her hand but she didn't touched him.

Her fingers went throught him.

It felt cold like ice.

"You are really…you are really…"

She cried again but she didn't bother that he could see her like that, her hair even wilder than normal, her eyes all red of tears and she was of course in her pyjamas.

She could feel a cold breeze at her eyes.

He wanted to put the tears away but it didn't work.

How could you do something like that without body?

But he kept smiling.

He nodded in the direction of her door.

"Going out? That late? Are you insane?"

She quickly found her power again—by being angry at him.

She shot him a glare.

He only grinned more.

"That wasn't a compliment, you idiot!", she muttered at him.

He quickly bowed at her and went through the door.

"Hey! Wait!"

She picked some new clothes from her cupboard and get dressed.

Every half minute she shot a glare at the door.

You never know with this pervert.

She was completely dressed when she opened the door.

Kaito waited at the stairs, mentioning her to going downwards.

She followed him.

They made a silent walk through the dark streets of Tokio.

Aoko was angry, she was sad, she was tired but the most of all, she was curious.

Kaito is dead, right? There shouldn't be something like ghosts in the world and he came after his dead to see her and it seems that he wants to show her something?

//Ow, that sounds scary….//

Maybe this is all a nightmare and in the morning she would laugh about it.

But at the moment, she wanted to know what Kaito wanted to show her.

After twenty minutes of a silent walk, they slowed down at a river.

She noticed the river as the one, that flows near the museum where the heist happened.

He walked along the river.

After looking around for a little while, he walked to a bunch of grass.

She put the grass beside and in her view came a large gem near the water of the river.

"That's tonight's heist, isn't it?"

She looked curious at the boy, who had been a long time her best friend and picked the gem up.

"I'll give it o-tousan!", she said, convinced of herself.

He shooked his head and put himself between her and the next street.

"Eh? Why not?", she protested

He mentioned to sky.

A few clouds were covering the moon.

It choose the moment to appear from behind the clouds at the dark sky.

The gem lightened up in a crimson powerful light.

She caught her breath when the red light seems to come out of the gem itself.

"What's that? A red light glowing from a gem? How is this possible?"

She turned her head to the magican with a puzzeled look.

He only smiled at her, lifting his hands in a manner for her to see, he couldn't explain it very well either.

She sighed.

"Okay, mister 'I-can-do-everything', what am I supposed to do with the stone if not giving it back to his rightful owner?"

He crouched at the ground, pretending to hold a thing in his hands and hold it to the ground.

He lifted his other hand as a fist and beated against his other hand.

"You…you wanted to destroy it? It that true?"

Another nod.

Another sigh from her.

"I don't know why I do this, but if this is your last wish, I will do it! I promise!"

He came to her with a bid smile on his face and—promptly falling through her, when he wanted to hug her.

That sends shivers along her spine.

A ghost is quiet cold!

She turned around to see him.

He waved at her, smiling sadly.

She waved back, the same lost look on her face.

Then he began to vanish before her eyes, forever.

When he was gone, tears found their way up to her eyes again.

"I will do as I promised…sayōnara, Kaito…."


	3. Grin

**Grin**

Inwardly, Saguru felt rather ill as he looked down to the boy and took a step back.

No seven year old child should grin like the Kid. This was so wrong.

But he saw that same maniac expression Kuroba wore most of the day on this little boy's face, when the kid thought nobody saw him.

--

Conan felt great as the burglar, who committed several murders during his other crimes was led away by the police.

Odd…the blond detective stared at him with a weird expression, his eyes and mouth wide open. Conan felt a chill down his spine. Has he discovered him? Was he too active again? Just like when Hattori discovered him?

_'Can't really be, now can it? He don't even know Shinichi Kudo…'_, he shrugged it away.

--

Kaito wondered why Hakuba was suddenly so interested in the shrunken detective.

To add more weirdness, he was aching away from him every time he sent a grin at him, well, more than normal anyway…

_____________________________________________

Decided to upload a few short stories again.

The plot plunnies wouldn't leave me alone...


	4. Pick the lock!

**Pick the lock!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea of this story!

This story was a little longer in my head and I just needed to write it to get rid of it...

And it is longer than the other chapters, although I'm not sure, if the 2nd one is that long, too.

But well, enjoy this story! I did while writing it, did the first part in school, 'cause it was boring...

_______________________________________________________________

The shrunken detective of the east, the detective of the west and the British detective sat around a huge table in the middle of the study in the Hakuba residence. Various papers with information laid on the table. A little black box stood in the middle. The three detectives eyed it warily.

After the last case, where the three met, the secret of Conan Edogawa was no longer unknown to Saguru. He has been quite surprised to discover that the previously named detective of the east was really the famous detective of the east. He was even more surprised to find out that the grown up form of Conan had an eerie similarity to a certain phantom thief.

They worked now together against the Black Organisation. It wasn't difficult for Hakuba to fall into line, given his morals. They finally got a little more information about the syndicate, but they still had a problem: The damn lock of the box, that held the information, was even for Kudo too difficult. While he was able to pick lock, where lower criminals would be jealous about his skills, this lock was too difficult for him. And since whether Heiji nor Saguru were able to pick it, they were left staring at the box. But just glaring wasn't going to open it.

"Anyone an idea?", Heiji asked warily. Conan sighed.

"We need someone else to open it, if we just break it, we could accidentally destroy the information along with it.", he replied, "We need someone who is able to open it and who we can trust not to be a member of the Organisation…" A depressing silence laid upon them. Saguru shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Heiji raised an eyebrow, Conan raised both.

"If you know a person or another answer, tell us!", demanded Heiji.

"…I know a classmate…?", he answered slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, Hakuba-kun?", Kaito Kuroba asked annoyed. He had other things to do than bothering with the blond detective. He wondered about the silence on the other end of the line. Hakuba wasn't talkative, but when he wanted something, he said it. Saguru sighed, he had no other choice, hadn't he?

"We need your help.", he said fast.

That took a moment for Kaito to register. Hakuba? Asking for help? From him? Has the world come to an end? But slowly, he recovered.

"Help? What for?", he asked amused and Hakuba could literally feel the grin on the brunettes face.

_'Oh, he would never hear an end from that'_, Saguru thought. And he already regretted it. He should have known…

"Just come over here!"

A snicker came from the magician before he hung up.

Yes, he will definitely never hear an end from it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

"You sure he's trustworthy?", Heiji asked after Saguru made the suggestion, "You know they have members everywhere. You can't even trust your dearest friend."

"Completely sure!", Hakuba nodded, !There is no way he could be one of them!"

"And are you sure, that he is able to open that lock? It is quite difficult!"

Saguru smiled, although it appeared to be a little strained.

"Let's just say, that I will be very disappointed in him, if he wouldn't be able to open it…"

*Flashback end*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and Saguru opened hesitantly the door. A grinning Kuroba stood in front of him.

"Now, where's the stupid lock you couldn't pick?", he asked cheerful, "Told ya', that picking locks it definitely useful!"

Hakuba growled at his guest and shoved the little box in the magican's hands.

"Just hurry up and open this thing!"

It wasn't that he doesn't like Kaito, but working with an international jewel thief was something else. Hakuba went inside the house again and went towards his study, where the two other detectives were waiting. Kuroba was right behind him, already inspecting the lock.

"Who is 'we' by the way?", he asked curiously.

"Didn't know you had more friends…", he added grinning.

Ignoring the last comment, Saguru opened the door to his study, giving a clear view to the two detectives still sitting on the table. Kaito tried not to tense up at the sight of the shrunken detective and the kansai detective.

Just great…no way tantei-kun and tantei-han would not notice their similarity…

As on cue to his thought, Heiji was startled and watched the other teen nervously. Conan looked up from his notes, frowned at the familiar face and turned his attention back to his notes. That left the thief blinking in surprise. He expected a similar reaction like the time he dressed up as Shinichi in that theater(1).

_'That was it?'_, he wonderes, but Shinichi was still looking on his notes.

Heiji, it seemed, took in the fact that the other didn't really seem to care about the fact, that this person could very well be his twin and shrugged his weird feeling away.

_'Never thought Hakuba-kun knows the Kid in his day persona…I guess he's the only one, who can help us with this anyway…'_, Shinichi thought.

_'__I wonder how it is to have him in your class.'_, he thought with a grin.

Saguru returned to his seat, while Kaito was busy with the lock. It took him longer, than he thought, but managed to open it after a minute. He put it down on the table and the four glanced at the large amount of papers full of data. This would take some time, but it was worth it. They noticed another tinier box inside the black box. It had a dark red colour and reminded them unpleasantly of blood. They also noticed, that this box had a similar lock like the black one. While the detectives took the papers and examined it, the thief took the tiny box and went again to pick the lock. Conan spared him a short glance, when he noticed something shiny in the magican's hands. He wondered if this could have been the lock-pick, but that didn't seem right.

"Oi!", he stood up, his chair made a loud sound and Kuroba turned to him, hands empty how he noticed, "What was in the other box?", he asked serious, sounding too mature for is actual age, but he doesn't care, because the he suspected the other teen already knew anyway.

"It could be an important clue to this case!"

Kuroba watched him with an innocent expression.

"Don't know what you mean, the box was empty!", he replied, but already knowing that not one of the persons in this room would believe him.

"This is not a time to fool around! This is serious! We really need every bit of information!", he glared at the thief, who looked at him, calculating.

Finally, Kaito seemed to come to a decision.

"What about this? I show you what was in there, in return you tell me about the case you got there!"

Shinichi growled at this and the other two didn't seem very happy about this either. But what else could they do? Get something away from the Kid? Not really…

"Alright!" ,Shinichi sighed. He looked the magician straight in the eyes.

"It is about the murderers that shrunk me into a little kid."

Kaito had guessed right. It was about the damn Organisation.

Saguru looked shocked to the little detective, suddenly wondering about the other's sanity.

"Don't worry!", Conan turned to the blond.

"He already knew.", he added and gave the thief a more than knowing glare.

Kaito shuddered slightly. This was a moment, where he could not understand how anyone could think the other one was just a child.

"Now about you…", Shinichi nodded to Kaito, "We will tell you more, if you just show us what was in there."

Kaito looked to the window on his left and went towards it, pulling the curtains away.

It was already night outside.

The three detectives sensing the thief's possible escape jumped up, but a "Shhh…", from Kuroba stopped them. The light went out and Kaito took whatever he had there out of his pockets and held it out in front the moonlit window.

The three gasped as a large diamond was held in the moonlight, they gasped even more, as the gem started to vibrate and an eerie red light emerged from the inside of it, illuminating the whole room the colour of blood. Kaito himself couldn't believe it. He finally found it! And in such a place, too…

The thief was the first to move again and closed the curtains and the glow dissapeared, bringing the others back to reality.

"What…was that…?", Hakuba choked.

"That…", Kaito turned to them with a sad smile, "…was Pandora. A legendary gemstone, that is said to be able to give a person immortal life and endless youth!"

They took this in with shock.

"But that's impossible!", Heiji said more to himself than to the others.

"Just like Vermouth…", Shinichi wispered, head downwards, "It IS possible."

"Vermouth?", wondered Kaito and Saguru.

"Member of the Organisation…also seems to know about Kudo here…", Heiji explained, nodding to the little detective.

"You might know her under the name Chris Vineyard, but she actually is Sharon Vineyard…she doesn't age…", Shinichi told them.

"Sharon Vineyard?", Kaito frowned, "I think I met her once…my father taught her how to diguise…", he added the last part sadly.

"Your father taught her?", Shinichi looked up at him with surprise, "Did you met my mother, too? She was learning it from the same magician."

"The beautiful woman who didn't like being called an o-basan?", he replied with a smirk.

"You did what?", Shinichi couldn't believe his ears. "But yes…that was her."

"As wonderful this little trip down to memory lane is, I would rather like to know why they believe in something like immortality!", Hakuba demanded from them.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? I definitely don't want it, but just imagine a murderous worldwide Organisation being immortality…"

"Besides, immortality was always a dream of mankind.", Shinichi added.

"So…what about a truce as long as they are down?", Heiji asked carefully.

Surprisingly, Saguru and Shinichi nodded, leaving Kaito to stare at them, unbelieving.

"What about you?", Heiji asked the thief.

"I never intended to being the Kid forever", he finally said, knowing that he confessed his identity to the detectives. But well, they already agreed to a truce, so what had he to fear?

The four of them would now work together to the Black Organisations's downfall.

_______________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it :)

(1) Detective Conan Movie 8


	5. Nightly Advice

Nightly Advice

The wind ruffled against his hair, blowing his bangs against his face.

There he was, sitting on his rooftop, drowning in his misery. He still heard the muffled cries from below...they slowly ripped his heart apart. How did he deserve that? More over...how did SHE deserve that? He silently cursed this stupid organisation. He tried to distract himself with something else. Besides the wind, that blew constantly against his face, there was a commotion in the distance. He could hear the sirens from the police. Most likely a robbery...or a murder, considering the crime rate in his district. When he was lucky, they would call his 'uncle' for help. Yay, another case. Something he could divert his attention to. Ran was still crying down in the detective agency and he was standing on it's rooftop, head down.

There was another noice now. He could hear it over the constant rushing of the wind and it came from behind him. He swirled around and saw the figure. Now, he wondered why he himself was just standing there, linking eyes with his enemy. He supposed he didn't care tonight. Ran was more important right now.

He just came from one of his 'jobs', the price in his breast pocket. Everything worked as expected, but he was still a little disappointed. He choose Beika this time again, hoping for a fight against the miniature detective. But he didn't appear. More than a little curious, he drifted towards the detective agency from Kogoro Mori. When the rooftop of said agency came into view, he could already make out a little figure standing on the edge of the rooftop. The sound of his wings must have alerted the little detective because he turned around and saw him in the eyes. Most surprisingly, he just stood there and glanced at him. He wondered why he hadn't already gotten a soccer ball in his face. Something must be seriously wrong with his rival, he concluded. He looked really sad. So he would be a good little kaitou and cheer him up, he decided with a grin. '...or I can annoy him to no end.', he added.

Conan hadn't expected that the thief would actually land on the other end of the rooftop. He glared at him and turned away.

_"What's wrong tantei-kun?"_, the Kid asked curiously.

Conan snorted shortly. "Go away!"

_"Nahuh..."_, he grinned and wriggled his finger at him._"Something's wrong with you, tantei-kun. And you don't need to be a master of disguise to figure that out."_

The detective glared at the thief and considered his chances. He could try to scare the other from the rooftop, which was unlikely since the Kid seemed very eager to have a little chat with him. What else? Oh yeah, he could ignore him. That would went so far, that the thief would get annoyed and would do quite a lot of things to get his attention back. He figured that he wouldn't even want to know one of these things. Oh, well...why did he even bother? He sighed and looked at Kid. "Just be quiet...and listen...", he said with a rather sad voice and looked downwards.

Kid wondered about the huge amount of sadness in the others voice. He wondered if he had ever heard the shrimp so sad before...he guessed not. But he did what he was told and listened. There was a faint noise coming from under them. He recognised it as Ran Mori's cries and his eyes widened as he looked back to the detective.

"She's crying because of me...again...", said the shrunken detective, bangs shadowing his face.

He already knew about the others identity and he knew that the other was quite aware of this fact. Well, he did save him from being discovered after the Easter Egg heist, after all.

_"And what do you plan to do?"_, he asked the detective, _"Will you just stand here and let her cry?"_

That brought a glare from Conan. "What do you think I could do? Call her? Tell her that everything's alright, although I know that it's a cruel lie. I lied so much to her, I can't anymore..."

He sighed. "And what would it help? Nothing! She would be even sadder, because I have to say that I'm coming back and I can't tell her when." He drifted back in his misery, his rivalry with the other one totally forgotten.

Kid was silent for a while and considered Conan's words. After he made up his mind, he spoke up again. _"What about telling her the truth? Not the whole, but a little? I don't know the circumstances about your 'little' problem, but I figured that it's dangerous. You told her, that you are on a case, right? Why don't you tell her, that you need to hide from someone...or something along the line?"_

Conan stared at the thief. He couldn't believe what he just suggested. And it was damn near to the truth, too. Would that really help? He kind of doubted it, but it was worth a try, wouldn't it? ....it would.

"Aaah...okay. I might try it. But what if she finds out the truth by accident? That I was living under her roof all the time? She would hate me. And it's really possible, that she finds out something, when I'm letting something slip." And there was a another thing...a scary blond scientist, who might want his head on a silver plate, if he lets something about the organisation slip.

_"Now, tantei-kun...why would she hate you?"_, asked the thief in response and got a puzzled look from his rival. He smiled a little and Conan could have sworn, that there was a tint of sadness in the thief's smile.

_"From what everybody can tell, she loves you and you love her, right?"_ The light blush on Conan's cheeks let him grin a little more. _"And it's not that she hates your other identity, right? So, she will be a little mad at you and then forgive you for it."_

Conan let that sink in. The Kid's little talk made kind of sense, but he still wasn't sure. But the way the thief said that made him wonder. It sounded as if he had similar problems. Well, he had another identity, too. He looked at him, thinking.

"Do you have these problems? Is there somebody you love but she hates the Kid?"

If he hadn't focused on the Kid, he wouldn't have seen him tense after this question. Was there even a blush on the thief's face? Nah, he must imagine that.

The little detective seemed to have hit a nerve, Kaito could feel it. 'Just don't get nervous now, Thief Boy. There's really no reason for it. And you know it.'

He shrugged his shoulders. _"I don't know what you mean. There's no woman I love."_ Really, Aoko was just his friend, nothing more, right? Right. 'Yeah, keep telling you that...', whispered a little voice in this brain, but he tried his best to ignore it.

The detective let a grin slip. The first grin this night, Kid realised. "Yeah, right." 'Damn. It seems that tantei-kun made an alliance with this stupid voice.', Kaito cursed silently.

"Anyway...", sighed Conan still with a little smile on his lips. "I think you're right...maybe I should really call her...", but he made a note to check females around his real age, who would hate the Kaitou Kid, since he was quite sure, that the Kid had to be around his own age, too. He was sure that there weren't many. Even Ran didn't hate him. Well, she didn't like him, too, but the person the Kid loved seemed to really hate him. Oh, yeah...not 'love'. But the thought alone was quite sad.

With that last sentence, he opened his moblie phone and called her mobile phone number and waited for her to pic up.

It was dark inside the detective agency. Ran sat on the chair, that her father so often occupied. She sat there, facing the dark street through the open window. For once, the strong girl didn't care for her tears, she just let them fall. It's not as anybody would see her, anyway. She still thought back to what happened this morning.

_The morning seemed as normal as always. It was Saturday, so she made breakfast for the two male inhabitants of the detective agency. She ate together with Conan, her father wasn't up, yet. He came back late yesterday and she guessed he had a hangover, again. Shortly after the breakfast, she went shopping and Conan helped her as usual. She just wanted to buy a few things for meal, nothing more, because Sonoko was ill and she didn't want to drag Conan all the way through she shops. So they would do that later. She bought her things and Conan helped to carry them. _

_Then, there was the loud thump behind them and she turned around. She saw the dead woman in the middle of the sidewalk and let out a loud scream, just as several others did, too. Conan was already by the corpse and seemed to examine it. The police was called and arrived minutes later. She always wondered why Conan was not at all afraid of murders. He was still a child and even she herself was afraid of them. She hoped that everything was alright with him. She had already tried to call her father, but he seemed to be still asleep. So, she watched as Conan told the police inspectors Takagi and Sato what had happened. When they asked her, she could only say the half of what Conan told them. That was weird, too. He seemed to take attention of really everything around him, doesn't he? So, not having anything else to do, she watched the boy who had become some kind of brother for her over the time. It was also nice not to focus on the victim. There were all sorts of ugly wounds and a lot of blood. God, how could he just look at it like that? It was just like Shinichi, when she had been with him this one case in the Tropical Land. 'Shinichi...', she thought depressed. When would he come again? She decided that she needed to call him after they got home. After drifting back to the case and to Conan, she saw how the little boy seemed to actually work with the police. It seemed quite funny, how even commissioner Megure seemed to believe and consider every word Conan told them. Adults usually didn't listen to children like this, her father was the best example. Now, it seemed that the murderer had been found out. And they were all around Conan, patting on his head, especially the inspectors Takagi and Sato. It seemed downright as if Conan himself had solved the case, but that was just stupid. Conan was awfully clever, but like that? And it was even that neither her father nor Sonoko nor someone else had solved the case...not really at least. Just from the few hints Conan had given them, so could it really be said that the case was solved by Conan? _

_After a short goodbye, the police officers went to work again and she and Conan went back to the detective agency. After they put the vegetables and food away, Conan went to one of the couches and started to read a book. A novel how Ran realised. 'Should seven-year-olds already be able to read this kind off stuff? And understand it?', she wondered and noticed that it was one of Shinichi's favourite books. 'It seems that they also have the same taste in books...', she thought and sat down on the chair, where she would still be in the evening. She called Shinichi's mobile phone. She had a strong desire to talk to him right now. Suddenly, Conan jerked up and hurried into the toilet. She wondered about that, but her attention was on her phone, because Shinichi picked his phone up. She thought, that he sounded a little nervous and she wondered what might have happened. But she told him about today's case and her worries about Conan. Was it just her or got he more nervous the more she told him? 'That are your worries, why should he be nervous about that?', she thought absent minded. She pried for a little more information on why Conan could be so clever, but it seemed to her that he told her less the more she asked. It left her wondering._

_And she could still remember the end of their conversation:_

_"Shinichi, is everything alright? You sound very stressed."_

_"Yeah, it's alright Ran, I'm sorry. This case is very difficult, you see?"_

_"Oh...so when do you will you come home again? Please Shinichi! Come home soon!" '...I miss you...'_

_"Errr...so sorry Ran. I come as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be."_

_"...."_

_"...Ran..?" He sounded worried, she realised._

_"Shinichi...tell me the truth. Is this really a case? Or is there another reason why you are staying away from me?"_

_"O-of course, Ran! Why else...? Wait...what are you thinking?" _

_She sighed. "You always solved a case in at least one day. Even if it took you more than just one day, you solved it when you were at your home. Why can't you do it now, too? Is there something you don't want me to know or to see?", she sniffled a little and a tear fell down. "Shinichi...? Do you have some kind of relationship with a woman and you don't want me to know it? Or-"_

_"No!", he interrupted her, "No, there's nothing like that! It's just a stupid case!"_

_"Then why can't you solve it from home?"_

_He could hear that she was crying now and it broke his heart. _

_"I-I...", he wanted to tell her something, anything. But there was just no reason for him to stay away from her. Or he just couldn't think of one at the moment._

_"See? You can't tell me! There IS something else than just this case! You jerk! You are lying at me, aren't you?" And she hung up and started to cry just where she was sitting. She never noticed the little boy, who sneaked out of the door of the agency, head down and his face full of sorrow._

The sound of her ringing cellphone brought her back from her memories. She flipped it open and recognised the number as Shinichi's. She was still very angry at him and she considered if she should even answer him. But she decided to answer his call. If he hadn't a good explanation of why he called her right now, she would let him know how pissed off she was.

"Moshi-moshi, what do you want?" She hadn't really bothered to shorten her temper.

Up on top of the rooftop, the shrunken detective shuddered. 'I think I forgot how upset she really was...'

"Uhh...Ran? Listen, I'm sorry! More than sorry! Yes, I kind of lied to you, but just for your own good." He waited for an argument, but he was greeted by silence. She seemed to at least listen to him, good.

"You know, I really have a case. I can't tell you everything just yet, but I wanted to tell you why I can't come home until this case is solved. And why I lied to you. Well, you know...I kind of witnessed something that certain people wanted to keep a secret and they tried to kill me for it. If they knew that I was still alive, they would try to kill me again...and everyone near me..." He heard her breath sharpening.

"K-kill you? But...Shinichi...if this case is so dangerous, can't you just give it up?"

He sighed. "No, I can't. I would never be able to return. These people must be behind bars, before I come back, can you understand that?"

"Yeah...I think so...

But Shinichi? You vanished right after you chased after these men, who rode with us in the amusement park, didn't you? You know, these suspicious men in all black? Do you mean the-"

"Ran! Stop!", he interrupted her again. "Just forget about these men, will you? Please!"

"So, they WERE the ones..?", she wondered.

"Ghhhh...", Shinichi grumbled. "Please Ran, they are dangerous and I don't want you to try to help me."

"Shinichi..?", she warned him. If he was able to see her right now, Shinichi was sure, that he could see the angry aura around her. "Don't think that you could do everything yourself. Why can't you accept a little help, just for once?"

He gulped. There seemed no easy way around this. "I-it's too dangerous! I don't want that you get yourself in danger! I-"

"Who do you think I am?", she growled. "Some little princess who needs help in every second of her life? I can take care of myself, just that you know!" She took a long breath.

"You know what, Shinichi? I even saved the little Ai, has Conan told you about her?"

Shinichi was silent, unsure what to make out of this.

"A-ai? Yeah, he told me about her...the blond girl, right? He never said that you saved her once..."

"Yeah...I think Miss Jodie hadn't told him. She wouldn't want to worry him. But this one day, when this person, I think it was a woman, tried to kidnap Conan and Ai...

Uh, I think I never told you, right?" The other end of line was silent, so she just continued.

"Anyway, I hid in Miss Jodie's trunk and when I heard gunshots, I jumped out and hid Ai from the kidnappers view with my body and saved her. See? I can take care of myself and of others. What do you say now?"

Conan's eyes widened throughout the explanation and Kaito worried that they might plop out at every moment. The little detective was still, too still for his comfort and there seemed something to be wrong. The conversation was going quite good so far, but now he wondered what had just happened. Conan seemed to be in a sort of trance and he could hear Ran's demands to answer him. Slowly, Conan seemed to return back to earth.

"That...that was you? B-but I...I thought it was this FBI agent and..." She could hear how upset he was about this. So Conan had told him about this, she concluded.

"No, it was me!", she told him quite clearly. "Now, can you see that I can take care of my own? Will you tell me?"

"Ran, I-...I can't! Listen, these people I'm after usually don't even blink once, when they kill somebody. This woman might have a reason why she didn't kill you, although I don't know why. But these people would just kill you, if you stand in their way."

"Baka! You really don't want my help, do you? Like I said, you can't do everything alone. Do you even have a little help?"

"Err...actually yes, I do. Can't tell you who, but I do have people, who help me."

She sighed. "Fine, be your way. Just know that it hurts, that you obviously can't trust me enough." She could hear him gulp on the other end of the line.

"And Shinichi...? Whatever caused this change of heart, I want to thank it for it...", she said and smiled. He chuckled and grinned at that: "Yeah, me, too..."

Conan turned around, facing the thief.

"Thanks from Ran and me for the shove in this direction!", he said to the Kid, who had a grin on his own.

_"No problem!"_, he called cheerfully back. _"Now, I need to go, tantei-kun! Enjoy yourself!"_, and with this he opened his glider and flew away. For one of the fewer times, he hadn't bothered, that the thief got away.

"Well, I did. And it seems we're quite welcome...", he told a very puzzled Ran.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally something new from me, hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I should let this story end like that, it has quite some potential. Like the reactions from the others, will they even find out, what Shinichi told her? How does his research considering Kid's love go? Things like that...what do you think? :3**

**The next chapter will only contain a hint, that you might want to look at my profile for the link, because it's very short and I decided to make a dôjinshi out of it.**

**Anyway, I made a picture from my chapter 'grin'. Look into my profile for it.**

**Would anybody want to beta read my stories for me? English is still not my native language and I'm sure, that make quite some grammar mistakes.**


	6. Wrong Person

**Wrong person**

**Author's Note:** Do you know how difficult it is to write an english text while listening to german music? Ôo

The promised link is not there, yet. I'm still working on that one.

Thanks to hallow777 for Beta Reading my fanfic ^^

* * *

Conan considered that they were really lucky. They had again heard from a bug, that the Organisation will send someone to kill a witness, who had seen a murder. At least, that's what they concluded from the little bit of conversation they had heard.

He wasn't sure if he should be glad that, Hattori and he had now a new partner in the fight against the Black Organisation, but he thought it was okay. The worst thing of it was, that the other two were always verbally fighting. He wondered if they could ever have a normal and quiet conversation.

It was a surprise that the blond detective had somehow found out about the black bastards, too. Although he seems to have found a different part of them, not the one he and Hattori were against. But well, it was still the same organisation. They found him looking through information about a person most likely killed by them. They had no choice but to include him, before the organisation noticed him. That somehow lead to including Hakuba in his 'little' secret.

So, they were currently in the Kudou mansion and Conan wondered, if he should get some earmuffs. The british detective and the kansai detective were arguing again about something and Conan had a strong suspicion that it had nothing to do with their situation. It got louder and louder and then, Conan had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and stood on his chair to make him at least a little bit taller.

It had the desired effect, they were silently watching him.

"Done with your argument? Good! 'Cause we have to stop a very dangerous organisation from a murder here, if you have forgotten!"

He heard some murmured apologies and thought it was okay now. He sat down again and they continued to listen for information.

Grappa was one of the newer members of the organisation, but they already trusted her quite a lot. She wondered about it, but was happy that she hadn't gotten some kind of babysitter for her first murder. She felt more secure like this.

She drove to an old abandoned building in Tokyo. This was supposed to be the hiding place for the witness, who seemed to be some homeless looser. She sighed as she glanced along the street. She just hoped, that everything would go as planned.

She parked the car a few streets away and traveled the rest of the way by foot. Slowly, she opened the door to glance inside, but there was no one to be seen. Of course, the fact that there was a lot of furniture in the room didn't really help. She walked inside, the sound of her heels breaking the eerie silence. She looked around for a while. This building didn't even seem to be finished, yet they stopped working at it. She could clearly see the structure for the first and second floor. So, the person had to be somewhere around, right? She started to move forward to another room, when hell broke loose.

She heard a sound from her right side and glanced over, just in time duck before a white and black sphere zoomed by her head and slammed into the opposite wall. It happened so suddenly, that she only had time to move the upper half of her body backwards, which ended in her making some sort of acrobatic bridge with her hands on the floor. She was very glad, that she was flexible. Before she could finish her back flip, she noticed someone running at her from the other side at full speed. She put as much strength in her arms as possible and pushed off just before a metal bar hit the space her hands were milliseconds ago. Before she could land safely somewhere away from that person, something hit her in mid flight and she got tackled into a few boxes near the wall. She quickly recovered and noticed a dark skinned teenager with the said metal bar held in front of him like a sword in his hands. Next to him was a small boy with a soccer ball beneath his feet. She blinked surprised at the other teenager, this one with blond hair, who most likely tackled her.

When the three of them went forward to get her, she did a double take, sprang to her feet and jumped out of their grasps. She grasped one of the metal wires from the first floor and pulled herself up to balance herself upon two of these wires. She looked down at the stunned boys, gave them a grin and ran safely over to another room. There were no doors between these two rooms, so the males needed to find another way in, she concluded. She let herself drop in one of the rooms, that was quite a ways away from the front door. She dialed a number on her cellphone and waited for the person to pick up.

„What's wrong, Grappa? Have you already finished the task?" Sounded a male voice from the other end of the line.

„No, I'm sorry, Gin. There are some problems here." She said as she heard the sound of opening a door.

„Problems?", Gin asked with an icy voice.

„Yeah...", She said and she heard footsteps. She quickly blocked the door of the room with a chair.

"There some people here, who seemed to have been waiting for me. I couldn't get rid of them."

From the other side of the door, Conan could hear her talking. He guessed, that it was a call to another member of the organisation. Hattori and Hakuba were already trying to break the door, but it didn't seem to be working. He used his shoes as well, but it was just as effective as the two teenagers running in the door. So instead he pressed an ear to the wall and tried to ignore the loud sounds. He still wondered about her actions back in the other room. They were quite strange and he hadn't thought that from a member of the organisation. So, he listened to gather more information about this strange woman. He could hear her talking to this other person. He picked things up like 'too many people' and 'couldn't see their faces' and was now really curious as to why a member would be lying to her boss. Just when he stopped wondering, to listen again, he heard the phrase 'I think suicide is the best solution.' and cursed. Why did they always have to do that. Seconds later, a shot rang out and that silenced the two other detectives, who had almost broken the door. The sound of a mobile phone hitting the ground and a body following was what made them jump into action again. With Conan's help, they broke the door and stared at the sight in front of them.

The woman was actually sitting on the floor, blinking surprised back at them. Her eyes widened as she saw the three and made an 'Uh-oh'-sound.

Hattori moved quickly forward and pressed the metal bar under her chin, at her throat, before she was able to react.

„Just was is this all about?", he asked with anger in his voice.

He moved the bar higher, pressing right under her chin, creating a weird zipping noise, while the female in front of them stiffed.

The three detectives stared in shock to the faint chap in the skin, where there should be blood. But instead, there seemed to be another skin under it, with a faint red cut, that was created by the metal bar. The awkward silence, that followed lasted a half minute before the person before them blinked twice and a nervous smile formed on her lips.

„Uhm...oops?" She offered, stunning the detectives even more. They broke out of their stunned state and started thinking quickly, replaying the last few minutes of what had happened in their heads. After a few seconds, they all glared at the person in front of them.

„I don't know what you get...", started Hakuba with a pressed grin on his lips, „...But I get a thief, who's in very deep trouble."

Conan and Heiji had similar grins on their faces, nodding their heads.

„_Uh..._", Said the Kid, as he backed away from the detectives. It didn't help that they were slowly walking to him. Well, he could run away, but he would get it back, later.

„No wonder your moves were so familiar...", Saguru added when he was in front of the thief's feet. In a heartbeat, he had him in a headlock, which left the other two detectives and the thief blinking in surprise.

„So...", Started Conan darkly, „...mind telling us what you were doing here, dressed as a Black Organisation member?"

„_Uuh..._", he started while trying to wriggle his head out of Hakuba's arms, with no luck. „_Can't we discuss this outside? Would be really nice..._"

„No, you're just trying to get away. We will not leave until we have the answer!", said Conan and folded his arms in front of his chest.

„_But that might not be that healthy, see? There's a bomb inside of the mobile phone and it will go off in the next few minutes..._", he explained to them.

They all stared in shock at the thief in front of them.

„Why didn't you say that earlier?!", asked Heiji frantically as he prepared to run. Kid just gave him an apologetic grin and he was suddenly shifted from Saguru's grasp as the blond now decided to drag him along by the wrist. The three detectives plus the thief, who was still trying wriggle his way out of Saguru's grasp, ran through the building towards the exit.

Just as they walked out of the building, an explosion rocked the ground and they could feel the heat. They quickly hid behind a wall.

When they looked up again, they could see the fire from the inside and they hurried away to a safer area.

„Dear God, just what was in that bomb to create such an intensity?", Saguru wondered.

„_Don't ask me. They just gave it to me._"

They turned to the thief, who was still trying to get out of the blond's hand.

„Speaking of which...", said Conan, who glared at the thief, „...just what were you doing there?"

„_It's called infiltration, Tantei-kun. Or spying._", He said cheerfully.

„You're spying on the Black Organisation?", Yelled the three detectives out loud. The Kid just sweat dropped nervously.

„How do you even know them?", Came the suspicious voice from the blond detective beside him.

From what Hakuba knew, Kuroba had no connections to the syndicate. Sure, there were these snipers on the Kid heists, but that was it. Question was, why would they like to see him dead.

„_Uhh...long story?_", He tried to avoid the question. He had known that it would come someday.

„Why don't we go back to my house?", asked Conan grinning evily at the thief in front of them.

The other detectives nodded, both grinning in the same way Conan did just now.

Kid looked nervously from one detective to the next and wondered just what the hell he'd gotten into.


	7. Feather

Author's Note: This is a crossover with a Manga Series I like very much as well. Of course, Detective Conan, Magic Kaito and this series do not belong to me.

I don't have much time to write at the moment, sorry. I need the time for school and my dc/mk doujinshi(link is on my profile page).

Thanks a lot for Hallow777 for the beta reading xD

* * *

**Feathers**

"So, tell me...what are we doing here again?"

"Sightseeing?"

The blonde detective looked at his classmate in sheer disbelief. The fact that this city had a huge museum where a gemstone is being displayed for a few weeks didn't help very much either. _'There is no doubt that Kuroba came here to get this large ruby'_, thought Hakuba as they went to that same museum. He was sure that it wouldn't be long before warning letter from the Kid appeared.

After Kuroba told his childhood friend that he was going somewhere in the summer months, Of course, Nakamori-chan insisted that 'wouldn't it be much more fun if your friends tagged along as well?' and even his and the magicans protests stopped after a warning with her mop. So, off they went to this town Kuroba had wanted to go to. It came out that it was a town near the sea with a few windmills and some beautiful sunsets. After they went to their hotel and stored their things away, he got dragged out on the streets while the young Nakamori was too tired after the long journey.

It was already around midnight when they arrived at the museum, but surprisingly, for this time of day, it was quite crowded. And there were so many police officers, that Hakuba wondered, if Kid had already sent a note. But a look to his left showed that Kuroba was just as surprised as he was. It really did look like some sort of heist.

He walked to a middle aged man, who seemed to be in charge. The man reminded him of Nakamori-keibu. His manners and behavior were nearly the same, but he wore an Inverness coat like he himself did sometimes.

"Excuse me, sir..?"

"What?", He replied grumbling and looked at them. "What are you doing here? This is not for kids! Go away!"

Hakuba kept a neutral face as always. "I'm a detective and my father is a police superintendent. Please, I just want to know what is going on here."

He didn't like to mention his father, but sometimes there was no other way of getting listened to.

"Ne, keibu-san. There already is a kid on the crime scene.", he heard Kuroba's comment from behind and looked to the boy he was pointing to. He instantly got reminded of Conan Edogawa, just around 14 years old with light bluish hair. He wondered about the stern expression on this boy's face when he was observing the surroundings like a detective would do.

"Oh no, he is our supreme commander.", the man explained to them.

Now, that gave them pause.

"Alright, but please tell us what is going on here."

"Saehara-keibu! Dark has been sighted.", called one of the officers and the keibu sent his men to look for him. Kaito noticed that the boy wandered of somewhere. Just as he wanted to tell that the brit, he noticed that he was walking away as well. 'Stupid detectives...', he cursed them in his head and followed Hakuba as they entered the museum. There, in the middle of the room was the boy again and someone who was probably their age with black clothes. But what stood out more were the huge raven wings that seemed to sprout out of his back. Kaito nearly stumbled over the blond detective as he suddenly stopped. The thief quickly flew away and Kaito stared at Saguru's disbelieving face.

~Owari~


End file.
